Franceball
Franceball |nativename = : Franceballe|caption = « Vous êtes un peuple un peu archaïque mais je vous aime bien quand-même ! » "You are a somewhat archaic people but I still like you! "|image = Happyfranceball.PNG|reality = French Republic République Française|government = Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic|personality = Romantic, rude (sometimes), though snobbish, Kindhearted, grumpy, surrenders a lot .|gender =Female |language = French Occitan Breton Other regional languages|capital = Parisball|religion = Catholic Atheism Islam Judaism|friends = Spouse (mostly) Former Rival, frère adoptif (But I know he insults me every day on TV and tabloids de merde. I just will destroy him for pleasure) Polandball (love to resuscitate him) Portugalball (before 2016) Canadaball (Mon Son) Serbiaball good ally Monacoball (My pet) Saudi Arabiaball (loyal customer) Business partner Son Godchild Quebecball (My best son !) Louisianaball (Son that lives with my godchild) Another Son My fan Ex-spouse Sister Armeniaball Israelcube Iranball Rebel adoptive son Son lives in the desert Another son lives in desert Lebanonball Switzerlandball Mon Caribbean son|enemies = He burns himself when I come for it Russiaball ISISball NON OF FORGIVINGS! Portugalball (since 2016) THAT EDER MOTHERFUCKER THO Gypsy Italyball (I have best cuisine, honhon !) |likes = Uranium, Tartiflette, Jardins, Throwing axes on the Visigoths, Artillery, Hugs ans kisses, Cinema, Burning templars, Colonialism, Football, Handball, Cars, War machines, Strikes, liberal philosophy, sophistication, Fine Arts, Cuisine, Wine, Astro Boy from Mâcon, Edith Piaf, Francis Cabrel, David Guetta, Daft Punk, Parkour, Savate, Zinedine Zidane, Culture, Bombs, Fashion, hosting the biggest bike race in the world, amour, and all of those finer things in life. Poutine, Painting, Tu m'apporte un vrai bonheur! Napoleon Bonaparte, Saint Louis, Venice, Epic musics, Rugby, La Légion Étrangère|founded = 481 AD, 1789|intospace = Oui, and I pay also the trip to my neighbors !|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Franceball|predicon = Kingdom of France|hates = UK (sometimes), ISIS, Kebab, her government, french politicians who suck, Fillon, the bragging of American people, Éder, Cristiano Ronaldo, Renato Sanches, Quaresma, Pepe, Rui Patrício, that goal post from the Saint Denis stadium, Regional languages (French language, best langue!), gypsies|bork = Hon Hon|food = Baguette, Cidre, Calvados, Cognac, Armagnac, Cointreau, Vins et spiritueux, Kirs, Poutine (Quebec invention, right. But well... New-France!), Fromage (I have thousands of différents cheeses)... Even my Evian, Lourdes and Vittel water is sweetest. (And that's only a thousandth of what I have. Taste my power Italie! Haha! You are cute)|status = |notes = |font-size = 12|affiliation = La Francophonie EUball UNball NATOball|military = |predecessor = Kingdom of Franceball (Myself. I just changed my hairstyle) Je suis éternelle. Je suis the soul of Europe ! JE - SUIS - FRANKIA !|type = Latin Celtic|onlysuccessor = }} Franceball '''( '''Franceballe; born 481) is a culturally, military and economically successful countryball who love poems, architecture and epic musics. She is a kind of pokemon's evolution of Franciaball built in Gaulball on the ruins of SPQRball and thus, the matrix of european balls. They still have friendly rivalry against UKball who stole her America she say, and who sucks at cooking. Franceball also retained some of their imperial possessions, such as French Guianaball, Réunionball or French Polynesiaball who are splendid, have many good things to cook and who constitutes for her a gigantic maritime space. Franceball conquered a very large part of the planet but is told not to be good at fighting, because of their redition in WW2 after she sacrificed herself to help UKball swim away from Dunkirk to Englandball. But usually, she tags along with USAball with Middle-Eastern conflicts (Even told so, Franceball is the military-talking powerfulest European ball, and hide a dark side of military pride, Napoleonic and Crusader dreams). They also have the most tourists visiting their clay in the world and is currently experiencing a permanent strike. He also has good and smart diplomacy. Franceball is a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball as a member of the G8. She is also a permanent member of the UNball Security Council. .Her national day is in 14th of July. But her birhtday is in 25th December, the day of the baptisme of Clovis the First. her first king. Her astrological sign is Capricorn.She also wants to remove kebab but she is a major EU member so she will be kicked by Germany. (Strong incompatibility with Taurus as UKball) History Ancient History (200BC-1200AD) Franceball is biological daughter of Gaulball, adoptive big sister and teacher of UKball. Their adopte father was SPQRball, a harsh trainer but otherwise a loving father who taught them a nice organzation and the art of Imperialism. When SPQRball died (killed by Germaniaball), however, they were left as orphans, and the once-siblings, became rivals who always tried to up each other in the game of World Domination, to be the one and only successor of SPQRball, aka the Imperium. The siblings have always fought each other ever since. After she defeated the barbarians on their clay in the 600s, she became a powerful empire in Europe. In 843, while Englandball reestablished relative control over his rainy clay, Franceball (then known as Franciaball) expanded her empire into Germania, Italy, Spain and Burgundy, diffusing catholicism, latin language and her cooking and architecture over there, but her clay was divided in tree parts around 900. So this event built a kind of other Franceball, in Germaniaball, a clone in other words, who begun HREball. In 1066, her step-brother Normandyball invaded Englandball's clay, resulting in Franceball's political and cultural domination of Englandball's clay for some centuries.This is why all smart and complicated words come from her language. In 1090's Franceball strated the first crusade up, claiming Jerusalemcube and took her in 1098 after bulding new countryballs in Levant, Kingdom of Jerusalemball . For the next centuries, Franceball have been the primordial european arbitrator of the political events of Mediterranea and Orient, being sometime in opened war with Turkeyball and Egyptball. Medieval France (1200-1610) A long period of self-fulfillment continued in this context. Franceball developed new architecture, new recipes, his language, his courteous feeling and a new concept of chivalry that are still so fashioned. The Hundred Years' War was a series of conflicts waged from 1337 to 1453 pitting Englandball, against Franceball for control of his clay. Here is a full list of English-French rivalry. Englandball soon got better than his sister at war with a tactics of entrenchment and archery which put an end to the chivalrous methods of Franceball, and defeated her at Crecy in 1346, and Poitiers in 1356, taking enormous part of her land. To make matters worse for his, the Black Death destroyed most of his resources in the 1340s and 1350s, but he had the pleasure of watching it spread to Englandball and also watching his civil war, known as the Wars of the Roses. In 1415, after a particularly humiliating defeat by his brother at Azincourt, after which almost half her clay was occupied by him, she secretly vowed to get his act together again. In 1429, she did just that, kicking his arse at Orleans and retaking Paris. But in 1431, with Burgundyball'sBurgundyball's help, Englandball captured and burned his secret to power. However, Burgundyball abandoned Englandball when Franceball developed her new toy : the powdered artillery regiments to solve all her problems. She reclaimed most of his clay in 1453, with the exception of Calais city which was the first "Gibraltar" of UKball (recovered in 1558), endin the systematic looting of its pretty gardens. But a kind of cold war begun with Burgundyball which ended in the battle of Nancyball in 1477 and with the desintegration of burgundian states between Franceball and Habsburg family, preparing tree centuries of intensive wars between Spainball and Franceball for the recovery of this ex "Grand duché d'Occident". By the 1480s, Franceball mooved into the Renaissance of the 1500s as Burgundyball did 30 years before and Italyball before again. Apart from the occasional war with Englandball in 1512 and 1525/6, tensions between the two siblings lowered as they celebrated together at the Field of the Cloth of Gold in 1520, that was the occasion to humiliate culturaly and sportively Englandball. In 1555, Franceball reclaimed Calais from him, and set about organising her army and navy for overseas exploration, colonisation, and trade. In 1559, however, Franceball ended his alliance with Englandball's brother Scotlandball, after he became Presbyterian, and kicked his out of Leith, and set about massacring Protestant Huguenots in 1572 when they begun to think about a dynasty reversal. He also began reclaiming her frontiers. By 1600, after having fighted Spainball a lot, and building some overseas colonies, she was the most influent ball in Europe once again. Ancien Regime (1610-1789) In the 1660s, Franceball had become a rich and prosperous nation. However, he had been badly traumatised by the Thirty Years War. The resulting Peace of Westphalia in 1648 had seen the European political spectrum shift dramatically, and in 1682, Franceball completed an ambitious project of hers, the Palace of Versailles, which rivalled all other palaces in Europe. He had also made some conquests in the east in the 1670s and 1680s. He was also involved in European conflicts, such as the Nine Years War, and the War of the Spanish Succession in the 1700s. He had also not forgotten about Englandball's humiliation of hisself in the Middle Ages, and tried to extract revenge by suporting the Catholic Irelandball in 1691 against Englandball, albeit half-heartedly. In 1718, Franceball briefly reconciled with his brother, the newly-united UKball to fight Spainball in the War of the Quadruple Alliance (1718-1720). In 1730, Franceball was at a new height, having a string of colonies in the Americas, governed by his son New Franceball, and an alliance with the soon-to be anschlussed Madrasball. He had adopted children such as San Domingoball (later succeded by his son Haitiball), Martiniqueball, and Guadelopeball. And yet, He wanted more. In 1745, the War of the Austrian Sucession saw her take most of Austrian Netherlandsball's clay, only to be forced to hand it back in 1748 by the Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle. His desperate attempts to get revenge on UKball culminated in the Seven Years War of 1754-1763, during which she lost India, Americas, and the Carribean. The humiliating Treaty of Paris in 1763 saw his lose most of her colonial possessions, and New Franceball was adopted by UKball to be raised with Thirteen Coloniesball. In 1776, Thirteen Coloniesball declared independence from his father UKball, and seeing his chance to get even with his brother, sent supplies and ammunition to help her nephew, and she went personally in 1778 to help him. Despite UKball's help from Iroquoisball and Hesseball, he was unable to prevail, and was forced to pull out of America in 1781, after the Siege of Yorktown, and another Treaty of Paris in 1783 forced him to recognize his son as the newly-independent USAball. Helping her nephew, however, had cost Franceball a lot of money, which meant he was now deeply in debt. Her extravagant lifestyle contributed to her financial problems, and despite scientific breakthroughs and discoveries in the Enlightenment, new ideals of Liberty and Equality had penetrated her mind, and in 1789, he had a complete personality change. This alarmed UKball and the other European balls who were still conservatively minded. Revolution and Napoleonic Wars (1789-1815) In 1792, Franceball declared hisself to be a republic, and won the Battle of Valmy against Prussiaball and Austriaball attempting to seize his clay. The First Coalition was formed against his by UKball and Austriaball, and as a result, in 1793, Franceball set about purging her memories of the Bourbon past. However, he found hisself descending into madness and schizophrenia, as the civil war in the Vendee (1793-1796) and the Terror (1793-94) nibbled away at his sanity. By 1794 UKball had invaded Flanders with the help of Dutch Republicball and Holy Roman Empireball but was defeated and chased away by Franceball in 1795. But by 1795, he had a new personality, the first European republic ball, and set about taking his lands back. In 1796-7, she invaded Piedmontball, Savoyball and the Papal Statesball's clay, emptying Vatican Cityball's treasury, and marching into Vienna. The Second Coalition was formed to stop his in 1793, and his brother UKball blockaded his port at Toulon in 1797, but failed to stop his advancing upon Maltaball and Egyptball in 1798. He did, however, succeed in destroying his ships at the Battle of the Nile while she was distracted by Ottoman Empireball in Syria, so in 1799, he left Egypt and returned to Europe. In 1800, Franceball defeated Austriaball at the Battle of Marengo, and defeated Holy Roman Empireball the following year. The Peace of Amiens in 1802 that came after UKball's temporary defeat offered his a bit of a breather, but he realized he was running low on funds. So in 1803, she sold the Louisiana Territory to USAball for 15,000,000 USD, and declared hisself an Empire in 1804. However, his navy was utterly annihilated at the Battle of Trafalgar in 1805 by UKball, and realizing he was better at land warfare, he spent most of his money on her army. In 1805 UKball funded a coalition against Franceball in an attempt to remove Bonapartist sentiments from him, in response Franceball marched onto central Europe where he defeated Russiaball and Austriaball at Austerlitz, resulting in the dissolution of Holy Roman Empireball. In 1806, he won the twin battles of Jena and Austerlitz against Prussiaball, and the Confederation of the Rhine, which gave him domination of Continental Europe. She implemented the Continental System, an attempt to embargo UKball into submission. Austriaball was defeated again in 1809 at the battle of Wagram, and the Treaty of Schobrunn was signed. In 1808, she began the Peninsular War (1808-1814), against Spainball, who no longer co-operated with her, and she took Madrid in 1809, forcing Portugalball and Kingdom of the Two Siciliesball into exile. By 1811, Franceball ruled much of Europe, having defeated the Third and Fourth and Fifth Coalitions, with Austriaball, UKball and Prussiaball subdued. Drunk on success & confidence, she invaded Russiaball's massive clay via Warsaw. She advanced into Smolensk and Moscow, which Russiaball had destroyed in advance, so she found nothing. Starving and bitterly cold and disappointed, she headed home, only to find the road blocked at Maloyaroslavets, forcing her into combat with Russiaball at Borodino in the winter of 1812. She won the battle, but the winter caused her to weaken, and she barely made it back to her clay, with her prestige in tatters. The War of the Sixth Coalition saw Franceball shamed further by the Confederation of the Rhine and Prussiaball at the Battle of Leipzig in 1813, and her defeat in Spain in 1814. By mid-1814, the armies of the Sixth Coalition were advancing on her clay, and she decided to send her Bonapartist sentiments to Elba. However, they escaped, and by June 1815, it was back on her former clay, with her army back, and she marched on Brussels, but was stopped at Les Quatres Bras, where she defeated Prussiaball. However, UKball and Prussiaball managed to finally defeat her at the Battle of Waterloo, whereupon she was given therapy by the Concert of Europe, and her personality changed back into her old self (mostly). Her Bonapartist sentiments were sent to UKball's son St. Helenaball's clay , and it died in 1821. Revolutions and Wars (1815-1914) After 1815, the Concert of Europe was set up to help Europe recover from Franceball's rampage. She became once again, a secondary power to UKball, who dominated the world unquestionably during the Pax Britannica, and focused on overseas colonies. Her continental possessions had been removed from her, and in the 1820s and 1830s she invaded much of the Algerian coastline, seizing control from the Barbary pirates. In 1830, she had another change of personality, albeit a much smaller one this time, which did not have much effect upon her. In 1832, she had a brief period of schizophrenia. Franceball took advantage of the Industrial Revolution to expand her economy and industry. She had yet another personality change in 1848, along with Austriaball, and Prussiaball, and declared herself a republic once again. However, in 1852, she became an Empire again. This time, she sought to co-operate with her brother, having matured. They worked together in the Crimean War against Russiaball with Ottoman Empireball in 1853-56, and again in 1859-60 in Qing Chinaball's clay in the Second Opium War. During the Second Empire, Franceball adopted Savoieball and Niceball from Sardiniaball, who later became Italyball in 1861, and then she experienced a revival in the arts and sciences, with new buildings , such as the Pantheon, the Opera Garnier, and the Napoleon III apartments in the Louvre. Franceball claimed new colonies by adopting New Caledoniaball in 1853, and Cochinchinaball, Tonkinball, and Indochinaball in 1862. However, Franceball's luck declined from 1863 onwards. She tried to help Austriaball onto Mexicoball's clay, but Mexicoball defeated them both, and she left in frustration. In 1866, Austriaball and Prussiaball were at war with each other, and Prussiaball and the North German Confederation tried to gain Franceball's guarantee of neutrality. She was too busy eyeing Luxembourgball's clay to notice, however, and after an unsatisfactory reply was produced to Prussiaball, he invaded Franceball's clay in 1870, defeating her at Metz and Sedan, and laying siege to Paris. She was humiliated once more, and sought revenge after Prussia, who became Reichtangle, or German Empireball in 1871, and took her Alsace-Lorraine clay. After the defeat of 1870, Franceball descended into madness again, but the Third Republic was declared in 1871, and came to be a long-lasting cure for Franceball's constant fits of madness and personality changes. By 1884, she had recovered enough to participate in the Scramble of Africa, kidnapping & forcefully adopting Senegalball, Gabonball, Upper Voltaball, Tunisiaball and Dahomeyball. She gradually became stable again, donating and receiving gifts (the Statue of Liberty to USAball in 1886, and the Eiffel Tower in 1889), and entered the prosperity of the Belle Epoque of the 1890s, with only the Dreyfuss Affair of 1895 to worry her. She invaded Madagascar in 1895, and formed alliances with her brother UKball formally in 1904, and Russiaball, in 1907, to form the Triple Entente, or the Entente Cordiale, to protect herself against Reichtangle's growing strength. She longed to recover Alsace-Lorraine, so when war broke out in 1914, she enthusiastically launched Plan 17, and attacked Reichtangle's western Rhine border. World Wars (1914-1945) However, Reichtangle had activated his Schliffen Plan, and attacked through Belgiumball's clay, which slowed him down slightly, giving Franceball valuable time to mobilize her army. Franceball defended Paris at the Miracle of the Marne, while her brother outflanked Reichtangle in the Race to the Sea. In 1915, Reichtangle used poison-gas and aerial-bombers at Mons, and beat-up Franceball at Neuve-Chapelle but was defeated by Franceball at Verdun in 1916. By 1917, the tide of war was turning, as the Allies captured all of Reichtangle's overseas colonies, and despite Russiaball's personality change, they were supplemented by USAball's help, who helped defeat Reichtangle at the Meuse-Argonne offensive in spring 1918. Franceball and UKball accepted an armistice, which went into effect on the 11th of November, 1918. Reichtangle was completely dismembered, and his son, Germanyball, was forced by Franceball to pay massive reparations of 6.6 billion pounds, and also forced to sign the humiliating Treaty of Versailles in 1919 at the Paris Peace Conference. Alsace-Lorraine clay was returned to Franceball, who recieved the Levant, Kamerunball, Togolandball, and the Saarland as well, and Germanyball was forbidden from uniting with Austriaball, or arming the Rhinelands, bordering Franceball's clay. When hyperinflation set in in Germanyball's clay in 1923, he tried to postphone payments, only for an enraged Franceball to occupy his Ruhr clay. She left in 1925, after Germanyball signed the Locarno Treaties, and joined the League of Nations, of which she already was a founding member of, in 1926, satisfied that she was now safe. She also signed the Kellogg-Briand Pact of 1928 in favour of disarmament, but just as it looked as though the world was headed for peace, it was plunged into the Great Depression by the Wall Street Crash in USAball's stock market in 1929. Without USAball's loans, Franceball's economies ground to a halt, as Germanyball became Nazi Germanyball, intent on avenging Reichtangle in 1933, and Italyball became fascist. Not wanting another War, UKball and Franceball used a policy of appeasement in the 1930s, which included giving Nazi Germanyball the Saarland back, allowing him to rearm the Rhinelands, take back Schleswig, and re-occupy Danzig. After the 1938 Anschluss, and the Czech crisis of 1938, the 1933 Four Powers Pact and the Munich Agreement were signed, but immediately over-stepped by Nazi Germanyball in 1939 when he invaded Polandball's clay. In 1939-1940, Nazi Germany blitzkrieged through Denmarkballs clay, Norwayball's clay, the Low Countries, and invaded Franceball's clay, by coming around the Maginot Line and taking Paris. She was raped, and fled to her brother UKball's clay after their defeat at Dunkirk, and became Free Franceball. Her German son Vichy Franceball (that my friends is how Franceball became one into surrendering) was trained to govern Franceball's former clay for his father, who invaded the Balkans, Greeceball's clay, and Eastern Europe. In 1941, Japanball, who had invaded her adoptive son French Indochinaball's clay bombed USAball's navy at Pearl Harbour, causing him to enter the war. He was given permission to land in Franceball's North African possessions, via Operation Torch, to drive Nazi Germanyball out of North Africa. Meanwhile, Sovietball had defeated Nazi Germanyball in 1943 at Stalingrad and Kursk, while the battle of El-Alamein was won by the Allies. In 1944, French troops landed at the beaches of southern France and Monte Cassio in Operation Dragoon, and also in Normandy in June 1944. Franceball liberated Paris in September, and the Allies pushed into the Ardennes in the winter of 1944-45. By May 1945, Nazi Germanyball was dead, followed by Vichy Franceball, who was dissolved, and Japanball, who was bombed by USAball. Sovietball and the Western Allies partitioned Nazi Germanyball's clay formally in 1948, and the following year, Franceball gave her sector to Nazi Germanyball's son, West Germanyball, and they joined NATO. She became a permanent member of the newly-formed UN security council, and declared the Fourth Republic. She also kept the Saarland until 1955. Modern France After World War II, Franceball began to flourish again. People came from all over once more to visit her clay and she once again became a vibrant countryball of culture, arts and sports. In 1998, her beloved Bleus won the World Cup on home clay. Franceball also hosts the French Open tennis tournament at Roland-Garros, as well as the Tour de France bicycle race, which has been travelling annually across her clay since 1903 (except during the World Wars). It is the highlight of France's summer. On January 29, 2017, Franceball won the world men's handball championship. On that same day in Philippinesball, she won Miss Universe - the only candidate from Europe to advance through the competition. She had waited over 60 years for this moment! 'Now 2016: Joy and Sadness' The year 2016 was a year of both joy and sadness for Franceball. After 7 years of futility, she finally could into a good result at the Eurovision Song Contest when she went to Swedenball and finished in 6th place in the grand final with the extremely catchy song J'ai cherché, her best result in 14 years. A month later, she proudly hosted the 2016 UEFA Euro Cup soccer tournament. She rekt her husband Germanyball in the semifinal and made it to the championship match, where she eventually lost to her brother Portugalball. Still, the tournament was seen as a massive success. On July 14, a day that was meant for celebration, tragedy struck when Niceball was run over by a truck. Franceball has sworn never to forgive ISISball for what they did, especially what had happened in Parisball the previous January and November. Relationships : Friends : * Gaulball: Mon ancestor. He was of stronk! * Germanyball : Husband, who runs the EU ?? * Spainball : Sister. We had a very turbulent relationship in the passé but now we're good ! I buy cheap cigarettes and vacation in her clay. * EUball : Je worry about you since Brexit. * Canadaball : Je really like him, he is nice and tolerant. Canadaball is the favorite destination for our young students. * Quebecball: Mon favorite son with funny accent ! * Louisianaball: Mon son living with USAball. * Haitiball: Mon Caribbean rebellious son. * Belgiumball : Bastard son. We tell bad jokes about each other. * Vietnamball : Mon adoptive son in South East Asia. * Philippinesball : I win! Merci for hostings Miss Universe 2016 ! It was mon pleasure to celebrate this wonderfulle event ! * Netherlandsball : Ex-épouse, much of high all ze time. * USAball : Mon godson, je gave him Louisianaball (he is une cool godson). IL helped me during WW2, nous also kicked UKball ass during his independence. * Armeniaball : Bon ami, remover of kebab. Encore un douze points, s'il vous plox? * Serbiaball: Of needings more help to remove ze kebabs,also good ally. * Japanball: Un bon fan de moi * Polandball : Little friend. * Italyball : Frenemy. My food is better! * Portugalball : Brother and janitor. I have a big Portugalball community in my clay. NEVER FORGET EURO 2016 FINALE !!! * Australiaball : Many franceballs are big fans of zis country ! * Qatarball, Saudi Arabiaball : Business partners from le Moyen Orient. * Argentinaball : Mon nephew (The son of Espagne) and latin american friend. Argentinaballs are le biggest south american groupe in my clay ! * Chileball : I think he is...okay. His présidente is of French ancestry. * Iranball : He exports good Oil to me and he like my Car Brands Peugeot, Citroen et Renault * Switzerland : Nous love your chocolate. Gib more of your best chocolate. Neutral (Frenemies): * Romaniaball : YUO POOR CORRUPTED SHIT ! STOP SENDING GYPSIES BEGGARS IN PARIS !!!! '''I know he my Eastern brother who joins the EU in 2007, But I hate Gypsies in mon beautiful country, OK? * UKball : Rival and frenemy who choose to leave l'EU. Rosbif Roast beef! HonHonHon! * Algeriaball - Very compliquée story.... Enemies : * ISISball : '''JE WILL NEVER OF FORGIVINGS YUO FOR WHAT YUO HAVE OF DONE TO MON PEOPLE! JE SUIS CHARLIE, JE SUIS PARIS, JE SUIS NICE!!! REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE EVIL KEBAB !!!!! * Russiaball : Conservative homophobe who support my worst politicians. * Nazi Germanyball - 1940 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE !! Regional departments Metropolitan regionballs : France-map.png France is divided into 18 administrative regions, including 13 metropolitan regions and 5 overseas regions. The 13 metropolitan regions (including 12 mainland regions and Corsica) are each further subdivided into 2 to 13 departments, while the overseas regions consist of only one department each and hence are also referred to as "overseas departments". The current legal concept of region was adopted in 1982, and in 2016 what had been 27 regions was reduced to 18. # Auvergne-Rhône-Alpesball (which it merger with Auvergneball and Rhône-Alpesball.) # Bourgogne-Franche-Comtéball (which it merger with Burgundyball and Franche-Comtéball.) # Brittanyball # Centre-Val de Loireball (which it formerly called Centreball until 2015.) # Corsicaball # Grand Estball (which it merger with Alsaceball, Lorraineball, and Champagne-Ardenneball.) # Hauts-de-Franceball (which it merger with Nord-Pas-de-Calaisball and Picardyball.) # Île-de-Franceball # Normandyball (which it merger with Upper Normandyball and Lower Normandyball) # Nouvelle-Aquitaineball (which it merger with Aquitaineball, Limousinball and Poitou-Charentesball.) # Occitanieball (which it merger with Midi-Pyrénéesball and Languedoc-Roussillonball.) # Pays de la Loireball # Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azurball Overseas regionballs : # French Guianaball # Guadeloupeball # Martiniqueball # Mayotteball # Réunionball Family * Gaulball - Ancestor * SPQRball - Father * Netherlandsball - Ex husban * Germanyball - Husband * Spainball - Brother * Italyball - Brother * Portugalball - Brother * Romaniaball - Brother * EUball - Son * Belgiumball - Abandoned son * Quebecball - Son * Haitiball - Son * Louisianaball - Daughter * Beninball - Adopted Son * Burkina Fasoball - Adopted Son * Chadball - Adopted Son * Cameroonball - Adopted Son * Comorosball - Adopted Son * Republic of the Congoball - Adopted Son * Ivory Coastball - Adopted Son * Gabonball - Adopted Son * Guineaball - Adopted Son * Mauritania - Adopted Son * Algeriaball - Adopted Son * Tunisiaball - Adopted Son * Nigerball - Adopted Son * Central African Republicball - Adopted Son * Senegalball - Adopted Son * Seychellesball - Adopted Son * Togoball - Adopted Son * Djiboutiball - Adopted Son * Laosball - Adopted Son * Vietnamball - Adopted Son * Cambodiaball - Adopeted Son * Lebanonball - Adopted Son * Vanuatuball - Adopted Son * Mauritiusball - Adoptive son * Syriaball - Adoptive son Gallery What's tallest?.png Europe likes rotten things.png How to fly.jpg SPQR ball meets his family1.png 28bw7iw2298x.png France card.png Franceballattack.png Vive la revolution.gif ZdfOtZa.png France circa 1870.png|French Empire in ~1870 France polandball.png|France knows where to get trusty unbiased advice (440Hertz) 1011946 394020717383225 790434261 n.jpg Better safe than Sorry.png Neighbors.png Russia's meaning.png V8u8Zr5.png 23rd time's a charm.png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg There can only be one emperor.jpg Table flip.jpg Nuclear dominance.jpg Invasions.png France Charlie Hebdo.png|Je suis Charlie... suprise anslush.png|Surprise Anschlürp respect the innocent dead.png je suis charlie.png|Je suis Charlie 925506 679124568823877 945670925 n.jpg Borkpocalipse last of us.png JB4w2hn.png Ping-a-pong.png PolandballCoscience.png Polandball179 copy 2.png France&Scotland&UKBall.png UaH0Zuk.png MzJqmlP.png 1462946 336851479848540 5836214787270611128 n.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" ISISvsRussia.jpg PDkyXj7.png Polandball&FranceEvilPlan.gif 10966505 1565764940359521 919968389 n.jpg France&MuricaReconcile.png Imgres-1422924676.jpg 10928998 369859049852556 3013967334802586500 n.jpg RqTPl7S.png Country balls france cannot into defense.png 423935 379182325533731 1130207445 n.jpg CTG40mJ.png VLlqPmm.png 0UrF2nI.png H9WMXUC.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png Ikv3YlN.png RzTDWbi.png.png QcvGe22.png Mn0gWn6.png Food.png zq9qpnk.jpg Z1tvf5E.png u3Oousq.png qa7DNoS.png N27xghs.png auQ84PZ.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png tcNr1YQ.png qgv5uVh.png Qb45NCS.png 97Z5vsy.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 2).png The Future of Morocco.png France's flag.png France icon.png A tale of friendship.png France Antarctiqueball.png Battle of France.png France map.png France Charlie Hebdo.png Catalonia&Germany&France.png France&Scotland&UKBall.png France circa 1870.png France card.png France flagg.jpg Nouvelle france.png Uk and France.png France&MuricaReconcile.png FRANCE.png France polandball.png Country balls france cannot into defense.png Free France new.png UK, Ireland, France and Germany.jpg Kingdom of France new.png Bg0skeX.png Polandball community by tringapore d7m55l1.png Laughs of the world.png 8HnJilg.png WSsw0au.png France.png U0VkdN5.png 'i1F8ACS.png EOBZzx7.png 'vb8UWCf.png KDj7zER.png SkFYVXe.png 'w8Ddr0v.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png KM7jUxg.png A2PeHcU.png 2Accbzc.png 2zYuDBH.png Hotje4q.png Country balls parenting.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png VPx5bJ8.png VPAePlc.png 'difY7rG.png IMaV1pv.png 'ldTDMmC.png 1yUy0Ii.png TDLNa52.png 'aUKASy4.png BckPBvD.png TYCRAOn.png 'a1EPHpM.png 3aUStp5.png 'rzWLj6B.png Gi8Kt1N.png Br0jrGh.png Ll56ZnX.png 'pEqSpSN.png 4ONYlGu.png 84wEmWH.png 7PFEp9E.png Q4D0pUT.png 'm0CR404.png 2Ct7uWk.png FO85LzY.png JbbeI87.png YXlC2Mk.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png 1Qfauen.png 2LNilqv.png Native Kiss.png QyUlo27.png 'rcRHrHv.png 'p21IyS6.png 'zbBRze0.png CAJIl2w.png FFzwTVp.png AwdO2W5.png E56Yu6W.png W76iTS3.png 1908295 624056000997366 7518672188249373403 n.png DEYyRS6.png 'kCcVmZY.png 'pKaXt3y.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png A_little_group.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png UP3XIWN.png XLnjzgW.png qPnP5J8.png lcIRwnp.png 5cYBjPz.png Q2svoRX.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png SwDo9ID.png GZ9WEWw.png Pokeball.png Goose.png Battle of the Nations.png R13.png 1425529 674883302544109 1084829505 n.png 3. Gott verdammt, Österreich.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 13. A Socialist Dinner.png 14. Britain's Will.png 17. Polish Chopin Music.png File:2jjH63P.png CNEgqoD.png SPQR ball meets his family1.png 14263985 1303819566324844 3895016833162952376 n.png ErQuQ4s.png 10322807 610525859017047 90079414452453220 n.png Polandball_Planet.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War EOzEtrb.png Category:Female Countryball Category:Franceball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Euro € Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Catholic Category:G20 Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:ISISball Haters Category:Wine Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Blue White Red Category:Vodka Removers Category:Baguette Category:NATO Category:Surrender Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Western europe Category:Atheist Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Soccer fan Category:Basketball Category:G7 Category:Frankish Empireball Category:Wars Category:Former French Colonies Category:La Francophonie Category:Crusaders Category:Napoleon Category:Countryballs by food Category:ISIS Removers Category:European Category:Europeanball Category:Countryballs of Western Europe Category:Independent States of Europe Category:Anti Kebab Category:Nuke lovers Category:Anti-Communism Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Blue Red Category:Red Category:White Category:Blue Category:Red Blue Category:Red White Category:Blue White Category:White Red Category:White Blue Category:Pokemon Category:Female countryballs.